


A Magical Offer

by Damien_Kova



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Dark Magician Girl is roaming around in the open again. She finds two lucky men to give her just what she wants, right out in the open.





	A Magical Offer

Just as the sun began to set, filling the city around her with a bright orange glow, Dark Magician Girl couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she walked through the bustling city, finding two men just across the street glancing at her from a distance. “I wonder if those boys would like to have a bit of fun.~” Licking her lips, the blonde made her way across the almost dead street, almost playfully skipping as she made it to their side of the street. “Hello, boys.~” There was a heavy, almost seductive tone in her voice as she spoke, her eyes began drifting between them. “Would the two of you like to have a threesome with me? I can promise that it’ll be a magical time.~”

 

The green-eyed young woman watched as the two men before her shared a quick look, almost disappointment on their faces as they stood there. However, the moment she leaned forward just enough to plant a kiss on each of their lips, crossing her arms underneath her breasts and pushing them upward, a bright and lustful smile spread across their face. “That’s more like it.~” Licking her lips once more, Dark Magician Girl dropped down to her knees and reached both of her hands out, cupping the duo’s crotches in her hands and loving the way she could feel their cock grow against her palms through their clothing. “Oh my. You’re both so big!~”

 

An almost cheery and excited tone riddled the young woman’s words as she moved her hands upwards to the hem of the duo’s pants, not hesitating to yank them down until both of their surprisingly thick shafts slapped against her face. A loud an excited gasp left her when they did, her cheeks burning red and stinging ever so slightly from the slap on either side. Of course, that didn’t stop her from smiling and dragging her tongue along one shaft before moving to the other, purposefully teasing them both an equal amount before wrapping her middle finger and thumb around the base of each of them. “You’re almost the same size as each other… You wouldn’t happen to be brothers, would you?~”

 

When she didn’t get an answer from the two strangers, it didn’t exactly matter to the blonde as she wrapped her lips around the cock that slapped her left cheek, her soft lips forming the perfect seal around it before the girl began to bob her head. Up and down the shaft slowly but surely, taking it inch by inch past her lips and even into her throat. Though, when it hit the back of her throat, the young blonde stopped and gagged quietly around it, her throat sputtering and spasming before she was yanked off of it by the man to her right. Her green eyes widened ever so slightly when she looked over to him, happily flicking her tongue on the head of his shaft.

 

Lifting her gaze until it met the young man’s eyes, seeing that they were just as bright and green as her own, Dark Magician Girl easily took him into his mouth, taking half of his cock past her lips in the first push. After that, it was a matter of staying in place and swirling her tongue around every inch that was inside of her mouth, even when she could feel his hands finding a place on the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her golden locks. The young woman playfully winked at the man she was sucking off as she moved both of her hands simultaneously, stroking their hard members while she tending to one dick only slightly more than the other one.

 

Of course, no one complained or made a sound outside of a dark chuckle as she took more of the man’s shaft into her mouth. This time, however, Dark Magician Girl was prepared for just how it would feel against her throat, making it where she couldn’t gag while taking more and more of him past her soft lips. The blonde’s tongue slowly and teasingly coiled around the massive member as she worked her way down, going as far as to pull her hand away from his shaft so she could plant a loving kiss on the base of his length.

 

On the other hand, the young woman was able to hear one of the duo groan just quiet enough to make it seem like he was trying to hide it, prompting her to look up and see it was the one that she was currently taking into her gullet. With a soft giggle rumbling from her throat and vibrating around the member, feeling it throb in her neck, Dark Magician Girl pulled her head back and playfully popped her lips off of the saliva-coated member, planting a soft kiss on the head before looking him in the eyes. “It wouldn’t be fair if I made you cum without tending to your friend just as much, now would it? Or maybe you’re just the type to want his orgasm and to leave.~”

 

The young blonde giggled quietly as she took the other shaft into her mouth, purposefully teasing the one that was now coated in her spit with her finger, tracing along the vein that she could see while bobbing her head. She didn’t care that the trio were right out in the middle of the open, able to be seen by anyone around them, or even the fact that the duo didn’t want to tell her their names or anything about them. She wanted to have some fun, and she could tell when they both groaned and throbbed at the same time that she was giving them the magical feeling that she had offered.

 

Of course, deep down, when the taste of precum spread along her taste buds, she was able to feel her pussy quiver with need and arousal, feeling her juices trailing down onto her thighs. With a smile coming to her soft lips as she placed a kiss on the base of the cock she was sucking, Dark Magician Girl pulled herself back once again, her cheeks caving in as she sucked as hard as she could on the thick shaft until her lips popped off of it with a loud smack. “Tell you boys what… Why don’t you go ahead and fuck me? I offered you a magical experience, what do you say you actually get it?~”

 

When the one she teased with her finger made his way behind her, the young woman was more than happy to hike her rear end upward as high as she could, gasping when his hands grabbed at her hips and picked her up off of the ground. Her feet dangled just inches off of the concrete sidewalk as the other young man picked her up by her shoulders, leaving her to just hang there as she suddenly felt both cocks press against her body at the same time. One pressed against her lower lip, her tongue darting out to lick it, while the other pressed against her nearly soaked pussy through. A quiet and excited gasp left her lips when she felt one hand move from her hips and a sudden tear filled her ears, the chilling air of the night coming in contact with her cunt. “Do it, boys… You know you want to.~”

 

Now, all three of them knew that Dark Magician Girl wasn’t short enough to actually dangle off of the ground with how she was held, but the blonde was more than happy to play into a little fantasy of her own where she couldn’t actually do anything to stop them even if she wanted to. With her knees bent and her arms holding on to the man in front of her, a loud, blissful, and easily muffled scream left her when she was suddenly and unexpectedly penetrated from both ends at the same time. The rush was incredible and almost felt like she was going to feel the two shafts meets in the middle of her body, her head spinning and both her taste buds and her nerves lighting up in pleasure.

 

However, it wasn’t until the two men started to move that she really felt like she was going to break. Feeling the two men thrust in and out of her with the same rhythm and at the same pace, both of them filling her holes and then suddenly leaving her empty for a moment. It was enough to make her eyes flutter shut and her mind to cloud over with lust as they picked up the pace. It felt incredible and addictive the more she went through this, not having expected the two to so openly and eagerly take her like this, even going as far as to not question why she held herself above the ground and refused to touch it while they both had their hands on her.

 

With two hands on the back of her head and two on her plump rear end, all twenty fingers digging into her skin, Dark Magician Girl felt like she was the one that was going through something magical, even when both of them began to throb and pulse inside of her from her earlier teasing. Something about the way they fucked her, about the way they just accepted her offer and took her in the middle of the street, even the way they stared at her body while plowing into her from both ends. It lit her up inside in the best and worst of ways, but that didn’t stop her from loving what was happening.

 

After another moment, the young woman felt one of the men unload inside of her. Her mind immediately went blank and a loud shriek of pleasure left her, rope after rope after thick, potent and delicious rope of cum flooded her mouth faster than she was able to swallow it all down. Even as it coated her taste buds and gave her something she would never forget, the blonde knew that there was still more to cum, happily and eagerly trying her best to drink every drop of semen that was gifted to her.

 

When the young man that was pounding into her pussy came next, she had reached her peak as well. More and more spunk pumped into her inner walls, filling her womb beyond belief and painting her inner walls a thick shade of white as her toes finally met the ground once again. With her eyes rolling into the back of her head, Dark Magician Girl held tightly to the hips of the young man in front of her, pulling him closer to her face so he ended up fucking her face even more as she coiled her tongue around his shaft once again.

 

On the other end of her body, her inner walls clamped down like a vice around the cock that filled her womb, her body begging for more cum from both of them as she came on the massive member. It didn’t help her case that the two men held her even tighter as the tried her best to wring out every drop of cum from them that she could, her lips curling into a smile as another rope of cum from each of them filled her. However, after another moment or two, the blonde found herself back on the ground, a bright smile on her face as she watched the two men pull up their pants. She slowly licked her lips and rose to her feet, giggling when she looked the two of them in the eyes, planting a quick kiss onto their lips while she could. “If you two would be up for doing the same thing tomorrow night, feel free to meet me right here. I would always be down to get fucked like that again. And who knows? I might be able to make you feel magical all over again.~” 


End file.
